


Does Technique Really Matter?

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Does Technique Really Matter?Author/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 733 wordsPrompt: Harry and Draco both show up to a pole dancing class. They're shocked to see each other but even more shocked at how difficult the class actually turns out to be. Minimum: 352 words - Maximum: 788 words.Summary: Harry & Draco have awkward fun at their first pole dancing class.





	Does Technique Really Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby) for betaing! ❤️

Harry adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he nervously walked into the studio. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to sign up for this class, or more accurately, he wasn’t sure why he’d allowed Hermione to persuade him to sign up. He could only hope that she was right and that it would help him develop his strength. 

Looking around, he took in the poles that stretched from floor to ceiling in front of him, then his gaze moved to the other members of the class. He was thankful that it was a small class, only eight participants, mostly women. He froze as his gaze met that of the only other male participant of the class. 

_No way,_ he thought as his mouth dropped open. 

Shaking his head, he made his way across the studio until he was stood in front of the other man. 

“Malfoy. What are you doing here?” Harry asked, feeling an unwanted blush spread across his cheeks.

“I could ask you the same question, Potter,” Draco replied, sniffing slightly. 

Harry was pleased to see that the other man’s cheeks were also sporting a fetching pink shade. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the instructor came into the room. Harry was relieved to see that there were no high heels involved, just sensible gym clothes and bare feet. 

Draco turned his attention to the instructor too, both men listening as she welcomed them all to the class and led them in a warm up.

***

“Ok, everybody pair up. We only have the four poles, so we’ll need to share I’m afraid,” the instructor announced, looking round. “And, as we’re all just learning, you’ll need to be ready to support your partner.”

Harry glanced at Draco, one eyebrow raised. “Want to pair up?” he asked, tentatively. The prospect of watching a half naked Draco Malfoy on a pole was more appealing than he ever thought it would be. 

Draco looked around, then nodded. “It seems that we have no choice,” he said. “Everyone else has already paired up.” 

Harry shrugged and dropped his bag, before pulling his loose t-shirt over his head. Usually he would feel self conscious, but the list of do’s and don’ts he’d read before the class had said loose clothing was a bad idea. 

He turned back to Draco and froze as he realised the blond had stripped his shirt off too but, unlike Harry, he didn’t have a vest shirt on underneath. 

“Put your eyes back in your head, Potter,” Draco muttered, flushing. “I don’t have anything suitable to wear.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry said faintly. He turned, deliberately, to face the instructor who was now demonstrating what they would be doing. 

Draco smirked and took hold of the pole, preparing to copy the move that the instructor had just shown them. 

Harry licked his lower lip with a dry tongue as he watched Draco’s muscles flex as he climbed the pole carefully. He didn’t remember the blond looking like that at school. 

Draco lowered himself to the floor again a few minutes later, frowning as he looked at his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, his voice slightly hoarse as he spoke. He wished he’d thought to take a drink.

“Nothing, just harder than I thought it would be,” Draco admitted, gesturing to the pole. “Go on then, you have a go.” 

Harry swallowed and gripped the pole with both hands, hoisting himself up. Grimacing, he adjusted his grip, attempting to climb a bit higher. Glancing up, he caught sight of Draco watching him in the mirror and realised that the blond’s expression was similar to the one he’d worn while watching Draco. 

The sight surprised Harry so much that he lost his grip and slid back down the pole, landing with a soft thump on the floor. 

Draco wordlessly held out a hand to help Harry up. Their eyes met again as Harry took the offered hand, allowing Draco to pull him to his feet. 

“Thanks,” Harry said softly, wiping his hands on his shorts. “I don’t know what happened there.” 

“Maybe we should go for a drink afterwards,” Draco suggested. “We can discuss your… technique.” 

“I’d like that,” Harry nodded, giving Draco a shy smile. He was pretty sure that _technique_ would be the last thing on their minds tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
